


Always & Forever

by caffeineisthenewblack



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Spellman sisters need a hug, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineisthenewblack/pseuds/caffeineisthenewblack
Summary: A part 3 “deleted scene” post-Hilda’s resurrection.Zelda realizes her sister isn’t as thrilled about her resurrection as she expected, and this causes unpleasant thoughts and emotions to come to the surface.AKA the sisters bond, and try to remember how they used to be, before the Dark Lord came between them.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman (mentioned), Zelda Spellman & Hilda Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hilda and Zelda’s sisterly bond is my favorite cart of CAOS. I think we are robbed of a lot of the bonding I’m sure they experience once in awhile.
> 
> No two sisters could love each other more. Here is my take on a glimpse of it in action. I hope you all enjoy it!

One hour.

They had agreed to meet downstairs in an hour to sing the lullaby that would put the whole of Greendale to sleep. She and Hilda were currently in their bedroom with the intention to clean themselves up and refresh themselves for what was to come.

Zelda was exhausted.

Hilda was suddenly, eerily silent. She was just sitting on her bed, staring off into nothing.

It unnerved Zelda. Hilda always had something to say, especially when there was nothing to say. 

Blood still stained her blouse. The wound underneath pulled a bit if she moved a certain way. She was in need of a shower, but not as badly as Hilda was. Her sister had dirt and blood practically caked onto her clothing and skin.

She swallowed hard as she regarded her sister. She had came close, dangerously close, to losing her forever. Her throat was still sore from shouting her incantations. 

She would have done anything, paid any price, to bring Hilda back to her.

Unfortunately, Hilda looked bereft, and not at all grateful to be brought back to the land of the living this time.

She took a deep breath before finally opening her mouth. “Hilda, we agreed to meet in the kitchen in an hour. Did you want me to change, first?”

Hilda just shrugged. Her melancholy was starting to get to her and she rolled her eyes, despite herself. “Fine. I’ll shower and dress, first.” 

She made her way into the bathroom in a huff. Sometimes her sister could be infuriating, and she had every intention of telling her that when she finished getting ready.

Only, when she got out of the bathroom, Hilda was no longer sitting on the bed. She wasn’t even in the room.

Zelda crinkled her nose in confusion, and a nagging feeling of worry settled in the pit of her stomach. “Hilda?”

There was no response, and suddenly Zelda felt a dread not unlike the one she felt when Hilda was beneath the earth, when she didn’t know if Hilda would be able to come back to her or not. 

Her breaths were coming in rapid spurts when she left the bedroom in search of her sister. “Hilda!”

She raced down the stairs and called for her again. “Hilda!? Hildie, where are you?”

“In here, Zelds.”

She sighed in relief at Hilda’s quiet response and made her way into the greenhouse. Hilda was sitting on the floor, legs crossed. She was still dirty but her eyes were focused on a familiar object in her hands.

Zelda knelt beside her. “Who’s this for, sister?” She motioned her hand to the doll Hilda is holding. 

Hilda stiffened. “Circe. If I had to be brought back from the nether realm ...the least I can do is give her what she deserves.”

Zelda bites her lip. _If she had to be ‘brought back?’_ “Well. You didn’t deserve what happened, Hildie. I’m.... I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before. I know you were scared and you were trying to tell me something was wrong and I.... dismissed you.” She chuckles humorlessly. “I do that a lot, don’t I?”

Hilda shrugs. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s over and we can’t go back.” She looks up at her sister. “It wasn’t your fault, Zelds.”

Hilda sounded so crestfallen, and Zelda is suddenly overcome with an overwhelming need to take Hilda into her arms, like when she was little and would have night terrors. Zelda could protect her then. All Zelda ever wanted was to keep Hilda safe. Hilda always had such a forgiving nature, even when Zelda didn’t deserve it. 

She takes her hand and squeezes it. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Hilda allows Zelda to guide her back up the stairs, into their room and then into the bathroom. Zelda turns the shower on and helps Hilda remove her filthy clothes. 

Hilda steps into the tub and relaxes under the steaming hot stream, the dirt, grime and dried blood swirling down the drain as she begins to scrub herself clean.

Zelda just stands there, listening to Hilda in the shower, staring at the shower curtain. Tears fill her eyes. She kept thinking about what Hilda had said in the greenhouse. Did Hilda not want to be resurrected? 

With Hilda behind the shower curtain, Zelda manages to gather up enough courage to talk to her sister about it. She clears her throat. “Hildie?”

A pause. “Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry. About the trash peddling vamp...Dr. Cee. I know you cared for him.”

Hilda was silent for so long that Zelda wasn’t sure if she had even been heard. 

Finally she replied, her voice strained. “Thank you. I loved him. We were to be married.”

Zelda felt the tears trickling down her cheeks before she realized she was crying. She managed to speak the next words on a sob. “Did you....did you not want to come back to me? Did you want to stay in the nether realm with him?”

“A part of me didn’t want to come back. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that.” She hears Hilda sigh. “Zelds, just give me a minute? We can talk about it when I’m through here.”

Zelda nods, then remembers Hilda can’t see her. “Of course. I’ll ummm.... be in the bedroom.”

Zelda managed to compose herself as much as she could as she waited for Hilda to come back into the room. She felt vulnerable, and at a loss. Hilda had come back from the Cain pit countless times, and each time she came back as the sister that had always been steadfast and by her side. Zelda knew she took advantage of it. 

But then...Hilda fell in love. She was going to be married and now suddenly all of that was gone. He was gone. It hadn’t occurred to Zelda that Hilda would have wanted to stay behind with him. Hilda had always been there, and Zelda loved her with such a fierceness that it scared her sometimes. 

How could she ever let her go? She had to bring her back. A life without Hilda would feel like her very soul was gone.

She sat down on Hilda’s bed and traced her fingers up and down the soft bedding. She was selfish, but she wanted to keep Hilda with her. _Together as sisters. Always and forever._

She sniffles. Hilda had knitted the blankets herself, for she and Zelda, years ago. She knitted an extra large one for Zelda, because she was “always cold”.

How many times had she taken gestures like that for granted?

She dismissed Hilda constantly, but she never, ever wanted to break her heart. Hilda’s happiness would always be tied to her own somehow.

She looked up when Hilda closed the door to the bathroom, and quickly wiped her tears away. 

She watched as Hilda silently walked in the room, the two of them coincidentally dressed in various shades of red. She came to sit beside her sister and she took her hand in hers, squeezing gently. 

“I’m not angry with you for bringing me back to you, Zelds. I could never be angry at you for that.”

Zelda stared straight ahead. The feeling of Hilda’s hand in hers, warm and alive, was almost too much for her. She knows Hilda has more to say, so she remains quiet. 

“I killed him. I killed the man I love. I know it wasn’t my fault but...there is a part of me, a rather large part, that wishes I could have stayed behind. To remain with him. I know that hurts you to hear, but you deserve to know the truth.”

Zelda finally looks over at her. “I’m so sorry, Hildie. I’m sorry you’re hurting. I just...I couldn’t...” her voice breaks, because Hilda had come back, and she was here and she was whole. “I couldn’t leave you buried beneath the earth like that. I had to bring you back! Because I can’t....” and to her horror, she begins to sob. “I can’t be without you. I tried to imagine my world without you and I would have done anything, paid any price, to bring you back to me. And I’m not sorry for that.”

Hilda reaches over and wipes away her tears. “I would have paid any price, too,  
Zelds.” She smiles sadly. “I love you.  
And I know those words are hard for you to hear, and even harder for you to say, but I know you love me, too. That you brought me back out of love.”

Zelda nods. “There’s a huge part of me that just wants to leave Greendale, now. Take Sabrina and Ambrose with us and just start over somewhere new. Forget about the Pagans and the coven, and just be a family again. I feel like somewhere along the line, I have started to let you all slip away from me...when all that’s ever mattered to me was you, and your safety and happiness.”

Hilda shakes her head. “But you won’t. The coven needs us, needs you, more than ever. And we know that everything you’ve done, you’ve tried to do for us.”

“Is the hour almost up?”

Hilda sighs defeatedly. “I’m afraid so.”

Zelda stands up and smooths out her dress, relieved to be cleaned up and ready to face whatever battle that lies ahead.

She helps Hilda up and suddenly she finds herself reaching over to wrap her arms around her sister in an embrace. “Hildie....you’re the most important person in my life. I know I don’t make you feel that  
way much of the time, but it’s true.”

Hilda nods and tightens her arms around her in return. “I know. And you’re stuck with me. We do live to be old crones together, after all. I just hope I don’t have to live too long without you. It was hard for me, too. Watching you die in the nether realm. Even if it is to be hundreds of years from now.”

Zelda squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn’t want to let Hilda go now that she has her in her arms. “It was nice to see Edward again. But all I needed was you. And you were there.... just like always.”

“Remember what we used to say when we were little? Before the academy days, when it was just us lying on the grass, watching the moonrise? Always and forever? I guess we never forgot, even though we stopped saying it.”

“Why did we stop, Hildie?” Zelda knew it was because of Hilda’s harrowing, but Zelda never stopped longing for those nights when she would hold hands with her baby sister, counting the stars as they shared all of their deepest thoughts and secrets with each other. 

She was sure there wasn’t a pair of sisters on earth who loved each other as much as they did.

“We just... we drifted apart. Maybe when all this mess with the Pagans is over, we can talk about it more? Maybe it’s a long overdue conversation?” Hilda pulled back from Zelda’s embrace, and looked questioningly into her eyes.

Zelda just nods. “I think you’re right, sister.”

Hilda clears her throat. “Well... let’s conjure up a lullaby and put our plan into action, eh?”

Zelda chuckles and takes her sister’s hand, allowing Hilda to guide her out of their room.

She vowed then and there to start talking to her sister again, and maybe they could get back the closeness they so easily shared when they were girls, before the Dark Lord and the Academy had put such a rift between them.

She was grateful to Hecate for bringing Hilda back to her. Regardless, she would never again allow another deity to come between she and her sister ever again.


End file.
